overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 13/@comment-34666853-20180328043947/@comment-188.162.15.131-20180330123836
You always trying to make Nazarick a challenge. Even this first post of yours just proving it, as a lot of your posts are about "well, time to challenge a Nazarick". That is the one, but the most solid proof that you are not understanding what is Overlord about, and some flashy words written in two paragraphs are not going to make you understand what is all about. You constantly just talking about players, paladins or even now, absolutely ridiculously about the alchemist of level so high, he should be considered legend among legends. And all of that with the sole reason to find anyone who can put up a fight to Nazarick. That is showing, that you are NOT understand what Overlord is about. Overlord, to be simple, don't need any challenger's for Nazarick. That's all. Simple, right? The fact, that you brought the creativity issue is kind of tricky, because I cann't argue that, given that creativity can be measured only by the reader itself, and all I can - just tell you that you are, apparently, the only one so far who had ANY kind of problems with that. But to piont out - if we were talking about creativity - you would not formulate your sentence like "that deals little damage to a Lvl 100 like Demiurge". Just stop it and admit, that you just want someone to put a challenge to Nazarick, for any reason you like - "They are morally wrong", "They are OP so they are boring" or "Whynotlolz". Admit it - so you can admit, that you indeed do not understand what Overlord is about and fact, that you made a brief summary-appetizer for some review absolutely did nothing to it. To put simply - Nazarick didn't need any challengers because overcoming challenger's or even overcoming aby obstacles on the way up are not the plot here. Really - they are the highest being's in the world, mightiest army, that casually roflstomp with mooks legendary heroes just because they can. And that is beautifull - because Overlord is the story about unstoppable war machine, the way they change the world on the whim, their communications with each other and outsiders, their personality's, their abilities in a sense - and how they, while being loving and caring to each other still are terrifying monsters, lead by the Death itself. This is all about, pretty much, undefeatable force, that conquer world just because they thought, that will be interesting. And that is what it is, they dont need any challengers, internat conflicts or anything other, really. Like OPM dont need any challengers to Saitama - to compare OPM are quite similar. But the fact that OPM is humoristical shounen parody are absolutely obvious - that's why no one ever complained about Saitama unchallenged powers. But in the Overlord, since given his serious atmosphere and much deeper story, people like you always confuse Overlord with the type of story, where main focus are the protagonist raise or neverending fights with foes. And when they actually are finding, that story didn't contain a third of what they are expected - they start to complain, because they try to read the story as something much more shounen-ish, than that really are. So is your problem. And for the last - anyone, who complaining about Ainz socipathic behaviour or villain acts also didn't understand what Overlord is about, because the fact, that Ainz is the villian-protagonist is precious thing, that made Overlord so good in the first place.